The Rise of Team Numero Uno
by J.T.Human
Summary: 'I just need to know if he is with us. So will you help us' questioned Dennis. He thought about it. Would he do it? Taking his first step on a perilous, and possibly hazardous journey, he looked Dennis in the eye, and nodded. The whole team understood- They would rise to the top as a team, or go down in flames.


Hi All Fans! This is J. with his first Multi-Chapter story. I have not made any kind of story in almost a year now, so I am excited to begin this. I will warn you now: Do not expect a weekly chapter or something like that. I will put them up as I finish them, and or feel like putting them up. So without further delay here it is: Chapter 1 of Team Numero Uno.

I do not own Custom Robo Arena

* * *

"What!?" shouted a boy named Terry. He has just lost to a complete rookie. One who had just been told how to fight on the spot; subsequently, a rookie who had just done his Eye-scan registration. He started to flush a bright scarlet red from embarrassment, but mostly anger directed at himself.

'_Bull won't be happy,_' and true to Terry's word, Bull was about as far as you can get from glee: Bull's eyes are boiling with unadulterated rage, his fists are clenched in ridiculously tight balls by his sides, and his entire body is shaking. Bull, while being dressed in a standard karate gi, black head protector, and boxing gloves, is still a big intimidating guy. Through his white Gi, you could see his muscular chest. It showed that he earned that black belt around his waist. His stomach was covered by the Gi, unlike his chest. Looking Bull over, one could assume he could knock you out with one punch. Ironically enough, he is named Bull, and he is the school bully.

The big eighteen year old was seething, dripping in a horrendous amount of rage. This new kid had just rolled over his friend, kind of like a steam roller. It probably did help that Terry was cocky as all hell and had used the basic parts, but still! Terry was his friend and right-hand man.

Bull took a deep breath to calm himself down and to think a second. 'that rookie will take _me_ down if I do not go in to this calmly.' Bull thought about how he had fought, and he thought about every tactic and every maneuver. His calming breath stopped short (and his eyes which were closed snapped open revealing again that heated rage for all to see) and realized something…

"That did not just happen! Rookies do not fight like that," Bull shouted out of the blue, to the blue jacket wearing rookie. "Alright Buddy: I, BULL challenge you ISSAC!" Bull smirked as he saw that took everyone by surprise, by there gapping mouths. His smirk only got larger as the rookie, Issac, was flabbergasted at the proposal.

Issac wore a blue hoodie, had red hair, and was average sized. He was grinning after his win. It was his first battle and first win. Could anyone fault him for grinning? Bull was definitely above him -as he stands now Bull would Bulldoze over him like a pile bricks. It was inevitable as he was inexperienced, and only had the basic parts. His robo would be scrap metal if he went and tried

to fight Bull. He was determined to stand up to that bully though. He would protect these two behind him. Thankfully for Issac, before he could respond to the challenge, a fat blue-suited teacher walked out and shrieked out, "HOOOOLD IT!"

Bull grumbled out underneath his breath, "Oh shoot it's stumpy." Issac would be ever grateful to _Mr. Stubbs_ as he had just saved him from his first loss.

Mr. Stubbs spoke authoritivly,"Bull how many times must I tell you- it is mister Stubbs! And how are you going to challenge Issac on his first day?! Hardly seems like a warm welcome to me." Bull, while being the school bully, is not without honor himself, so he relented to Mr. Stubbs request.

Bull sighed," Fine then Stumpy- I will give you the point here, it is not a warm welcome. We will settle this at the school Robo tournament. Get this though Liv, if Issac loses Team Numero Uno has to become Team Numero Cero, it has to be gone- you guys must break-up. Capiche?" Issac turned to look for this 'Liv' girl and gasped at what he saw. Liv was attractive, for a lack of a better word. She had this huge braided pony tail (probably about 10 centimeters in diameter) and a pick baseball cap to top off her head. Liv wore a tight pink Leather shirt that had a popped collar, and a pair of pink short-shorts.

Liv smirked at Bull and stated," what if we win?" Bull took two menacing steps toward Issac, and for every step, Issac, bding intimidated, took one back. Bull then stopped and shrugged and grunted mocked," anything you want me to, but it will not be an issue- I ain't gonna lose." With that Bull casually walked away, looking really cool doing it too.

Issac looked at the cube in his hands that he had just piloted a few minutes ago. The box is what is know as a custom robo. When not in cobat a robo stays in it's cube form. Only when in a holosseum or a customizing garage can it be in it's robo form, as per it's programming. His model, a limited ninja-edition Ray MK II, was a well balanced fighter. It performed well on ground as well as in the air. Ray MK II was about 14 centimeters tall, and looked like a ninja in its all black paint. Issac realized with that tiny cube, he could save this team, make some friends, and make Liv happy. He looked into her eyes, his own eyes full of determination and nodded. She smiled and said full of confidence," thanks for your help Issac."

A boy wearing a sage-green shirt walks up and whispers in a sharp tone," Liv what is this? Are you mad?! No, Liv, do you know what you just did?! I can *NOT* take Bull, and you can not dive (diving is the act of a commander piloting a robo). Our team is done for."

Liv snorted, "Did you already forget about Issac? He can do it. Didn't you see him today?" Dennis shook his head. He knew Liv was brash, but this was his one activity at school. He was not good enough for Bull's group, the Grapple Gang even if he wanted to be on that team- which he doesn't.

"Liv don't get me wrong- I am glad Issac helped us here especially after Warren left us, but we need more members. So I need to hear it from the horses' mouth. Issac are you a member of Team Numero Uno?" He thought about them, his two new friends. Would he Help them? He looked at the two friends, Liv was really fired-up about him being on the team, and Dennis seemed like he needed someone to teach him confidence. Dennis was not a prodigy by any means, and Liv could not dive. If he joined he would have to work ridiculously hard so he could take down anyone they would face. In this team, Liv would be the heart and soul, Dennis would be the brains, and he himself would have to be the spine, the back-bone, and the muscles. He would do it, he would be on Team Numero Uno. He looked at Dennis, took his first step onto his custom robo adventure, and nodded. Dennis nodded back and Liv said, "Welcome to the Club."


End file.
